LOVIN' YOU IS FUN
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Love dont have to be a bunch of drama, we're having such a good time together and its only just begun. WONKYU.


Qtalita sweet story

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN

..

Enjoy

..

Mencintai seseorang membuatku merasa tergelitik setiap waktunya, hanya dengan mengingat polahnya dan senyumanku mampu terkembang sempurna, tanpa sebab. Dia, Dia, dan selalu Dia..

.

At morning

Kusesap kopi buatannya perlahan, asap panas mengepul masuk ke dalam rongga hidungku, mataku tidak berhenti memandangi salah satu ciptaan Tuhan paling indah di hadapanku, bergerak lincah sesekali berputar, memasukkan adonan ke dalam pan berukuran kecil, bibir merah tebalnya berdendang kecil, aku tersenyum, selalu menyukai sisi ini setiap pagi, sarapan kecil sang pengantin baru.

"Tadaaa, pesananmu sudah jadi tuan"

Kyuhyun, namja kesayanganku, namja yang wajahnya memenuhi kepalaku setiap detiknya, namja yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi seberapa istimewanya dia. Istriku, sejak 5 bulan terakhir ini.

Aku mengamati hidangan di piring melamin yang baru saja ia letakkan di depanku, kuhirup aroma manis madunya.

"Sepertinya enak"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah membuat ini sejak semalam"

Aku terkekeh, menarik lengannya hingga tubuh itu terduduk di pangkuanku, ku kecup bibirnya lembut.

Satu hal, Kyuhyun-ku selalu menyiapkan sarapan sejak semalam, menyimpannya di dalam lemari es, alasannya? Kami memiliki 'kegiatan' kecil sebelum sarapan, dan itu juga alasan kenapa Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja putihku setiap pagi.

"Lalu apa kegiatanmu hari ini tuan sok sibuk?" Kyuhyun memperbaiki rambutku yang berantakan. Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Hanya memeriksa beberapa laporan, setelah itu ada meeting dengan klien dari jepang, lalu.."

"Makan siang denganku" Ucap Kyuhyun final, memotong rencanaku, aku mengernyit sebelum mencubit ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Ay ay lovely"

"Apa kau berencana melupakannya?" Kyuhyun melirik penuh selidik, aku memukul pahanya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk berdiri sejenak. Ia menurut, Kyuhyun mengelilingi meja sebelum duduk di depanku.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kau yakin?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, mengernyitkan hidungku jahil, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, salah satu hal terindah yang ia miliki.

"Cafe de flore, Domenico Clerico 2006, apa kau suka?"

Kyuhyun melonjak dari kursinya, Kyuhyun-ku dengan segala sikap manjanya adalah seorang namja yang sangat mencintai Wine, ia bisa menghabiskan harinya hanya dengan menonton opera dengan sebotol wine eksklusif. Tidak heran jika ia kini melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, memeluk leherku hingga terasa mencekik, bahkan mulutku menumpahkan remah-remah pancake buatannya.

"Apa baik-baik saja kita minum di siang hari?" Aku kembali menggodanya, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Kita bisa pulang setelahnya"

"Lalu aku dipecat?"

"Tak ada bos yang memecat dirinya sendiri"

Aku tertawa, Kyuhyun-ku memang seperti itu, egois.

"Lalu kau sendiri Princess?"

"Hanya bertemu teman-teman lama, dan hey jangan memanggilku Princess, kau membuatku malu di depan Changmin"

Kujejalkan 3 potongan Pie dengan cepat ke mulutku, mengangkat piring yang kosong ke dalam bak cucian, Kyuhyun ikut dari belakang, dengan kaki berjinjit lalu bergelantungan di bahuku, aku menepuk lengannya sebelum menyalakan keran, membilas piring sebelum memolesnya dengan cairan pembersih.

"Apa Changmin termasuk 'teman-teman lama'?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Well, dia teman lama dan teman selamanya"

"kau yakin? Dia tampak mengagumimu"

"Mengagumi istri seseorang itu dosa Choi"

"He did"

"No, dia hanya menganggapku saudaranya, hey kau cemburu?"

Aku menggeleng, mematikan keran, meletakkan piring di tempatnya lalu berbalik memeluknya, jari kananku memainkan kerah kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan, mataku menjelalah, menyusuri wajah namja manis ini, mata bulat bibir merah, dan pipi empuk.

"Aku hanya terlalu posesif sayang"

"Aku tahu"

Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan ciuman basah serasa madu, dan bibirku yang bengkak.

...

At Day

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk atau tersenyum, Kyuhyun menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya setelah bertemu teman-teman lamanya, bibirnya sesekali mengerucut, berdecih atau menggembung, jika tidak mengingat ini masih di tempat umum, sudah kulumat bibirnya.

"Kau tahu hyung, Changmin menumpahkan bla bla bla"

Entahlah, aku sudah tidak menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan, kini aku hanya fokus pada wajah penuh mimiknya, Kyuhyun tampak kesusahan menuang wine, dengan cekatan jemariku mengambil alih, menuangkan setengah isi, sementara ia sibuk mengunyah udang yang di panggang dengan lelehan keju, lalu terbatuk dan mengutuk sang udang. Kyuhyun beralih pada potongan kentang tanpa bumbu, mengunyahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"hey pelan-pelan sayang"

"Aku lapar" Ujarnya singkat, Kyuhyun memotong kentang dengan penuh penekanan, sesuai dengan ceritanya yang mungkin tidak akan habis hingga makanan di meja juga kosong.

Aku menyodorkan segelas air putih kedepannya, menyeka lelehan keju di sudut bibirnya, lalu terkekeh.

"lalu setelah ini bisa antar aku pulang hyung?"

"Pulang? Bukankah kita memang akan pulang sayang"

"Oh"

Pendek, tapi tersimpan senyum di bibirnya, aku tahu ia bertanya hanya memastikan jika aku tidak melupakan janjiku untuk pulang siang ini. Asalkan Kyuhyun tahu, apapun, apapun itu jika bisa akan aku lakukan untuknya, melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah membuat hariku bersinar.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun terlelap, mungkin perutnya kekenyangan kkkk, pipinya mengembang, benar-benar menggemaskan, ibarat gumpalan salju yang turun pertama kali, lembut.

Saat mobil kami berhenti di pelataran garasi, aku terdiam, menatapnya lama, memasukkan salah satu sisi menakjubkan Kyuhyun dalam ingatanku, bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak dalam tidur, aku terkikik, namja-ku tengah mengigau rupanya.

"Ugh, hoaahhmm.. kita sudah sampai?"

Ups, Kyuhyun terbangun, kubelai pipinya dan mengangguk, membantunya melepas sabuk pengaman, Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku sebelum keluar dari mobil, melangkah pelan menuju pintu depan.

"Sayang jangan lupa kemeja biru diatas wastafel arra?" Aku berteriak dari arah gerbang, mendorong pagar berwarna silver itu. Kyuhyun membentuk simbol OK dengan jarinya, dengan berjinjit, Kyuhyun berlari riang memasuki rumah kami. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat siang tuan Choi"

Aku berbalik, seseorang dari pagar sebelah menyapaku, aku membungkuk, membalas sapaannya, berbasa-basi sedikit tentang cuaca yang sedikit menyengat, lalu ke berita politik dan terakhir tentang Kyuhyun-ku, dan topik terakhir membuatku bertahan hingga 15 menit lamanya, sedikit melupakan kegiatan Kyuhyun di dalam sana. Ya, aku sudah sangat yakin jika sekarang Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaian kotor, memisahkan yang berwarna lalu mengikuti alur putarnya, berjongkok begitu serius di depan mesin lalu kemudian mengeluh kepalanya seperti berputar.

Dan benar saja, saat aku masuk, sedikit berbelok ke arah ruang belakang kulihat Kyuhyun dengan kaos kebesaran berwarna hitam tengah menakar bubuk detergen, satu mesin sudah bergerak, satunya lagi sementara mengisi air. Aku bersandar di pintu bersekat, memandanginya yang begitu serius memasukkan pakaian berwarna.

Tidak ingin mengganggunya kuputuskan untuk menyeduh kopi dan sepertinya masih ada sisa pancake pagi tadi di lemari penyimpanan makanan.

...

At Night

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan wastafel, menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, mengecek giginya yang baru saja ia sikat, setelah merasa puas kyuhyun akan ke fase selanjutnya, yakni mengecek jerawat kecil di dahinya, memencetnya dari segala arah.

"Itu bisa infeksi Kyu"

Tanganku menarik jemarinya, memperhatikan biji jerawat yang tadinya putih kini memerah, iritasi. Mata Kyuhyun masih menatap gemas, kubuka laci, mengeluarkan salep anti jerawat yang kubeli dari seorang teman di rumah sakit.

"Lebih baik pakai ini"

"itu lama hyung"

"Lama akan lebih baik daripada menjadi buruk"

Kuputuskan mengoles biji jerawat itu sendiri, Kyuhyun hanya menurut, tangan kanannya membantuku menahan poninya.

Aku tersenyum puas saat pekerjaanku selesai.

"jja, saatnya tidur"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia masih menahan poninya sebelum sebuah jepitan hitam kurekatkan di ubun-ubunnya.

Kyuhyun melompat ke atas ranjang, ke sisi sebelah kiri, posisi kesukaannya, dimana ada lampu tidur dan PSP di meja nakas, Aku merebahkan diri di sisi lainnya. Kyuhyun segera menyamankan diri di lenganku, memeluknya posesif, sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

30 menit berlalu, kulirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh jauh ke dalam mimpi, mulutnya terbuka kecil, nafasnya teratur, matanya benar-benar terkatup rapat.

'Saatnya beraksi' Bathinku.

Dengan perlahan, kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan bantal, kukecup dahi Kyuhyun sebelum menyelimutinya dan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar.

Semua menganggap pernikahan kami sangat sempurna, ya memang seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun-ku bukanlah namja yang benar-benar bisa segalanya.

Kakiku melangkah menuju dapur, menyalakan lampu kecil di atas meja makan, kubuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan adonan pancake yang akan Kyuhyun panggang esok pagi.

Jemariku mengambil secuil adonan, mencicipinya lalu raut wajahku berubah, hambar dan sedikit eum.. benar-benar buruk. Aku mengeluarkan adonan, menambah sedikit gula dan sebutir telur, mengaduknya sambil sesekali memperhatikan kamar, takut jika Kyuhyun terbangun.

Selesai mengaduk, sekali lagi kucicipi dan kali ini rasanya sudah pas untuk masuk ke dalam perutku besok pagi. Kuletakkan kembali adonan ke dalam lemari pendingin, mematikan lampu lalu berbelok ke arah ruang belakang.

Aku berkacak pinggang di depan pakaian yang dijemur sembarangan dan masih menyisakan serbuk detergen dimana-mana, kuusap wajahku kasar sebelum menarik semuanya, memisahkan pakaian berwarna dan pakaian putih, memasukkannya masing-masing ke dalam mesin cuci, kuputar mesin dalam kecepatan sedang, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pengering, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun curiga, dan kembali menjemurnya sembarang, tapi kali ini paling tidak tanpa bubuk detergen dimana-mana.

Dan terakhir, aku kembali kedalam kamar, kulirik Kyuhyun yang belum berpindah dari posisinya. Tujuanku kali ini adalah kamar mandi, kubuka laci wastafel, meletakkan gel pengurang jerawat yang baru dan sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna hitam.

Aku tersenyum, misi malam ini kembali sukses.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, aku memang sudah menjalani profesi baru seperti ini sejak pertama kami menikah, dan merasakan sakitnya saat perutmu dibersihkan paksa dengan makanan buatan Kyuhyun, atau kulitmu iritasi karena serbuk detergen, atau bahkan pipimu yang tiba-tiba ditumbuhi jerawat.

Percayalah, aku sudah merasakannya. Dan satu-satunya cara hanya seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin menjadi orang tidak berperasaan dengan menolak makanan Kyuhyun bukan? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Oh Tuhan, jangan! Aku sarankan jangan sekali-kali berbuat hal seperti itu, Changmin sudah mencobanya, dan akibatnya lebih parah dari sekedar pencuci perut, Changmin harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

Aku kembali ke atas ranjang kami, menarik bantal lalu menggantikannya dengan lenganku lagi, Kyuhyun menggeliat sebelu kupeluk erat, mengecuk dahinya sayang berniat menyusulnya ke alam mimpi dan bangun sebagai seorang suami yang menikmati sarapan 'istimewa' sang istri.

Kisahku, apa tidak menggelikan? KKkkkk

Good night.

END

Hanya sekedar pelepas penat hari ini. Qai pengen lanjutin yang lain, Cuma kurang ide, perlu imajinasi hehehehehe, tapi diusahakan deh *Bow*

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
